fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caeldori
Matoi (マトイ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Eimi Okada in the Japanese version. Profile Matoi is the daughter of Subaki. If Selena is the mother of Matoi, she gains additional dialogue at the end of her paralogue where Matoi remembers that Selena would talk about her mother often. Selena will note that she even resembles her from appearance to her voice. She also has a slightly more unique support dialogue as Selena feels inferior to both her mother and Matoi, but Matoi assures her that she is proud to have her as her mother. Personality Matoi is gifted with both intelligence and beauty, and strives to constantly better herself, wanting to be as perfect as her father. She easily falls in love more than the other members of the army. Her birthday is July 6th. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Subaki's growth rates + mother's growth rates + Matoi's growth rates) ÷ 3 + Class growth rates. |55% |35% |15% |40% |40% |45% |35% |20% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kanna (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Shinonome * Kisaragi * Gurei * Hisame * Deere * Siegbert (Revelation only) * Ignis (Revelation only) Other Supports * Subaki * Matoi's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Mitama * Rhajat * Sophie * Éponine (Revelation only) * Kanna (Female) - If Matoi is her mother. Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} Parental Inheritance Sets 'Inheritance from Father' |} 'Inheritance from Mother' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Etymology Matoi (纏) is a flag used in Edo period Japan by firemen to notify people of a fire near or within a building. It is also an anagram of Tiamo, Cordelia's Japanese name. Trivia *Matoi bears a great resemblance to Cordelia including appearance, color scheme, personality, and starting class, Pegasus Warrior. **She shares Cordelia's voice actress, Eimi Okada. **Her birthday (July 6th) is also one day prior to Cordelia's (July 7th). **Matoi's Japanese name is an anagram of Tiamo, Cordelia's Japanese name. **Selena will comment how much Matoi looks like her mother if Selena marries Subaki. **Her trait 'She easily falls in love more than the other members of the army.' may be a reference to Cordelia's crush on Chrom in Awakening. *Matoi was voted the 26th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery File:Cipher Matoi.jpg|Matoi as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Falcon Warrior. File:Matoi confession.jpg|Matoi's confession scene. File:FEF Matoi Twitter Icon.png|Matoi's official twitter icon. File:FEF Matoi My Room Model.png|Matoi's model for My Room. File:Matoi.png|Possible hair colors for Matoi File:Matoi Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Matoi's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters